Another Match
by MiDoRiwInD-cHan
Summary: Kaname misses Sousuke when he was away, but a new boy comes into her life that shows potential to take all that away. Tessa makes it harder. (SousukexKanamexOOCxTessa) Hope you enjoy!
1. You Won't be Home Anyway

Another Match

Disclaimer: Full Metal Panic is not mine.

Chapter 1:

"You won't be Home Anyway"

Kaname felt sick when she woke up. She just lied down in her bed for 10 min. or maybe less. She didn't want to go to school knowing Sousuke won't be there.

"Sousuke… Why aren't you ever home?"

She sat up. Weirdly, she gave a gentle giggle then a vein showed up in her forehead.

(You know in anime… when someone gets angry)

"SEE IF I CARE!"

She threw a pillow out of her window.

"Watch it!"

Oh, but she does care. She's been jealous of Tessa. She has always been. Well, at least ever since she saw that picture of Tessa and Sousuke in Tuatha de Danaan.

Kaname finally got up, took a quick shower, dressed up and headed for school. As she walked towards Jindai High, she kept thinking what crzy thing Sousuke might be doing.

(Why don't we go see!)

"Hey! Why do I have to clean Arbalest?" Sousuke complained with a sponge in his hand.

"It's practically yours anyway." Kurz answered.

"I saved you a lot of times…"

"Well there you have it. You messed it up!" Melissa snapped as she entered the room.

Sousuke gave up and continued cleaning.

(Back to Kaname)

Kaname had a totally different idea of what sousuke was doing.

"Kana-chan" It was Kyoko.

"Hi…"

Kyoko finally caught up with Kaname.

"What happened? You aren't in one of your best moods today" Kyoko asked.

"Naaah! It's just a little cold."

"Whatever you say, Kana-chan!"

Kaname and Kyoko hurriedly went to class.

As Kyoko went in, she sent out a loud:

"Ohio!"

But Kaname stayed quiet and stood still beside the door, staring at Sousuke's seat, when another friend.

"Kaname, what's wrong?" Mizuki asked.

"Huh?"

"It's written all over you face!"

"I'm okay…"

Mizuki just smiled and went back to her seat. Meanwhile, Kaname glanced at her newly bought watch, sighed, then wen to her seat.

"Good morning, class."

It was the teacher.

Hour after hour, Kaname wished she hadn't come to school.

Krrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Recess!

Kaname didn't eat her regular pork bun. Instead she went up to the rooftop.

"Sagara… Sousuke Sagara…"

When Kaname got home, she jumped to her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Meanwhile, in de Danaan…

"You may go home."

"Thank you, Commander Kalinin."

With that, Sousuke hurriedly went to his ride home.

Back home, Sousuke wanted to walk some more. He passed through a flower shop, an ice cream parlor then Kaname's condominium. He wanted to go in, but the lights in her room were off, so he just headed home.


	2. My After School Dilemma

Another Match

Disclaimer: Full Metal Panic is mine… in my dreams.

Chapter 2:

"My After School Dilemma"

"I'm late! I'm late!"

Kaname was up late that night. So now, she's rushing.

"I need to take a shortcut."

She turned left on the first turn she saw, when she got hit by a car… a toy car to be exact.

BLOOOGG!

"Yowwch!"

A young man came to her help.

"Miss, are you okay?"

The boy reached out his hand to help her up. Kaname took the offer and stood up.

Thank Y-yyy…"

Kaname was shocked with what she saw. A cute boy same age as her with Azure eyes. He also had a mysterious smile that could make you fall in love.

"Sorry about that. I'm Shin Ikazawa."

"I'm Kaname. Kaname Chidori…"

Kaname saw her hands still within his grasp. He looked as if it was nothing. She quickly withdrew her hand and ran.

"Kaname! Let's eat later, okay?"

"Sure!"

'What did he just say?" Kaname wondered.

At school…

"Sorry I'm late!"

The door flew open, literally! All students were shocked. Even the teacher behind her, who was late as well, was shocked.

"Chidori… You may seat down."

"Ummmm… Okay."

Kaname went to her seat with her heart still beating fast.

'Man… that Shin is cute.' She told herself

"Kaname, why are you blushing?" Mizuki asked in whisper

"Umm… Well…"

Kaname was speechless. She just can't tell Mizuki that she bumped into a really cute guy.

"Quiet class!" the teacher said in an air of importance."

Kaname didn't say a word to Sousuke. This was enough to make him worry. Usually, Kaname would say hello to him every morning. So, that recess…

"Are you angry at me…? Kaname?"

"No."

"Can we talk?"

"No!"

Sousuke left Kaname alone. Kaname didn't mean that really. She didn't hear a word he said.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Dismissal… near the gate…

Sousuke approached Kaname, took hold of her arm and pulled her out of the way.

"Sousuke! What is the matter with you?"

Kaname took out her trusty fan and was ready to hit Sousuke with it. But as she flung the fan towards him, Sousuke caught it and threw it aside.

"Why are you avoiding me lately?"

"A-avoiding? I'm not avoiding you!"

"You didn't talk to me the whole day…"

Suddenly a familiar voice shouted:

"Sousuke!"

It was a voice of someone. Someone who makes Kaname jealous.

"Sousuke!"

It was a certain gray-haired captain put her arms around Sousuke's arm and said:

"Let's eat! Come on! Let's eat!"

"But Kaname… we… she… umm…"

Tessa sighed then finally made up her mind, but even before she could say:

"Okay. Fine. She can come along."

A voice that made Kaname's heart racing, said:

"(Pant) So there you are! (Pant)"

"Shin! What are you doing here!"

"You said we can have snack remember?"

Kaname was clueless. She didn't listen, remember?

Flash Back

"Kaname! Let's eat later, okay?"

"Sure!"

'What did he just say?" Kaname wondered.

End of Flash Back

Tessa had a big smile. It was a sign that she has something in her mind.

"It's a double date then!"

Kaname noticed that Tessa's arms around Sousuke are tightened. This wasn't acceptable to her. That's why she flung her arms around Shin's then nodded in acceptance.

They were walking side by side. But it seems that Sousuke was the only person who was truly disturbed by the setting.

"Captain… I think I'll be heading home now."

"Why?"

"I want to rest…"

"No. I get it. You don't like me, don't you?"

Both Kaname and Tessa were waiting for his answer. He was stuck in between. He had to answer.

"You've got it wrong. I like you."

Kaname ran at his answer without even hearing what he was going to say next. Meanwhile Tessa encircled her arms once more around Sousuke.

"But only as a captain and a friend."

Her arms began to loosen. She knew what he means. She knew he like Kaname.

"Run after her then… That's an order!"

"Roger!"

Sousuke ran as fast as he could. Hoping Kaname wasn't that far.

Meanwhile…

Kaname's POV

What is he thinking! Did he have to say that out loud…? I stand no chance now…

"Kaname?"

I won't talk to him tomorrow! Hah! Who does he think he is! A chick magnet? No way…

"Kaname!"

But if I do that, he might think I was jealous or something. No way… Keep it cool.

Normal POV

"Kaname!"

"What?"

Shin was shocked by Kaname's sudden reaction.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

"Hehe… Don't worry. No offense taken."

"I embarrassed myself again."

"You LIKE him, don't you?"

"But you heard him. He likes Tessa."

"But I have a feeling that he doesn't like LIKE her."

"No one wants me as a girl friend."

"Why not?"

"I have a reputation of being everyone's idol but nobody wants to be a girlfriend."

"But you like him."

Kaname blushed quite a bright red.

"I thought so."

"…"

"But I'll be waiting… until you finally forget about him, okay?"


End file.
